


超蝙Superbat【溫暖三十題02】

by AshuraXuan



Series: 溫暖三十題系列 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chinese Language, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.

【睡著的貓和他】

布魯斯·韋恩剛從浴室走出來，未擦乾的頭髮還披著一條毛巾。有點詫異於如此安靜的室內，他走到客廳去，發現在沙發上睡著一個大個兒——哦不，那大個兒的懷裡還抱著一只全黑的小貓咪。一人一貓就這樣縮在沙發上，陷入熟睡。

現在是什麼回事？布魯斯邊擦著頭髮心裡邊想道。剛才他還沒踏入浴室沖澡時，那一人一貓還在客廳里差點打起來呢——就衝著貓咪剛洗完澡卻不願意讓克拉克·肯特幫他擦乾毛髮的這個原因。而現在他剛淋浴完畢，這兩個傢伙就已經和好甚至還睡到一塊兒去了。

至於為什麼會有這只貓的存在，那就不得不從今天下午的那場雨說起了。布魯斯今早一起身，就感覺到了那異常悶熱的氣候；而這種幾乎令人窒息的燥熱感，竟然持續到了下午開始下起微微細雨時，依然消散不去。

雨剛開始下時，布魯斯正要離開7-11。由於沒帶傘，又覺得這場雨不會下大，布魯斯便脫下大衣外套，轉而遮在頭上走出店外。以小跑步的速度跑在人行道上，無論布魯斯怎麼想破頭也想不透他為什麼會在跑著跑著的當兒視線就被放在某條不知名小巷裡的一個不起眼的小盒子給吸引過去了。或許這就是緣分——不過現實主義的布魯斯可不會這麼認為。

接下來的劇情發展就跟一般的電視劇毫無差別了：布魯斯在那個又小又髒的盒子里，發現了一只體積並沒有多大的黑色小貓。興許是察覺到盒子外面的動靜，那只小貓便抬起頭來，一雙晶亮的眼眸與布魯斯的對上。這一對上，也許就註定了布魯斯會把它抱回家的命運吧。

克拉克為布魯斯打開門時，映入眼簾的是濕透的布魯斯，懷裡還抱著一只同樣也是濕透的小貓。布魯斯把小貓放到克拉克伸出的手掌上——那只小貓甚至還填不滿大個兒兩只攤開手掌的面積——沒說什麼就徑自走入主房的浴室，留下一人一貓在門口大眼瞪小眼。

布魯斯從臥房里拿出厚實柔軟的被子，輕輕蓋在那一人一貓身上，然後在不經意的靠近下他在克拉克臉上發現了幾劃看起來很明顯就是貓爪造成的爪痕——

友誼這回事，還真是難說啊……

 

【END完結】


End file.
